Classification is pervasive in today's world. For example, online advertisements are catered to individuals based on user search habits, content of user email, and click-through behavior. Users receive suggestions on what to purchase based on prior purchases. However, this technique has not been used for tangible recommendations such as what foods/drinks users should purchase. For example, when dining out, users may ask a server or friends for meal and/or drink suggestions. What if users were given suggestions based on the state of the users' salivary glands? The present disclosure describes a method for classifying the current state of a person's taste buds, salivary glands and/or blood stream and making food recommendations.
Known solutions include taking blood tests to determine foods to avoid, for example, for allergy reasons by identifying food allergies. For suggestions or recommendations on what meal entrees to select, options include accessing food sites and/or restaurant recommendation sites such as Yelp™, asking friends, family and/or staff members at food establishments for recommendations, or even going online for ideas.